


Hot Summer Nights

by Tommyboy



Category: The Monkees
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Hot Summer Nights

It was hot and sticky. Micky tossed and turned, never quite able to find a comfortable spot. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering what to do.

"It's too hot," he mumbled to no one. He noticed that Mike hadn't come to bed. "Probably working on a song or something," he groused.

Micky had stripped to nothing and now he threw the thin sheet off to try to get cool. Nothing worked. How he hated nights like this. A storm was coming but had yet let off its rain to relieve the heat.

Micky stood up, giving up on the idea that he would get any sleep in his room. Maybe he could find something to cool himself downstairs. A nice tall glass of ice tea sounded good to him, with lots of ice.

Pulling on his dark blue silk pajama bottoms, Micky felt the temporary coolness against his skin. They had been a gift from a previous girlfriend. When they dated, he occasionally stayed at her place. He didn't bother with a shirt; it was too hot to have anything more on.

He opened the bedroom door and peered down out into the living room. It was dark except for a few large candles that Mike had lit and placed around the room. "I never knew Mike to be a romantic," he chuckled to himself.

Slowly, he walked downstairs, thinking how quiet it was for once in the Pad.

Peter and Davy were away for two days, visiting a friend of Davy's.

Micky looked around to see where Mike was. He noticed that the windows of the verandah were open, letting in the sea breeze. It felt much cooler in here than up in their room.

The bandstand had been cleared of their instruments.

"Mike must have gotten into a cleaning mood," Micky thought.

Then he saw him. Lying at the center of the bandstand was Mike, naked, on a beach towel. Apparently, it was too hot for him in their room too. Mike hadn't moved, not noticing that he suddenly had an audience. His hand slid up and down, slowly and languidly playing with his cock, stroking himself from base to tip. Micky stood in the shadows, watching in silence. He'd never seen Mike this way, his cock in such a state. Oh sure, he'd seen Mike change clothes and such, but his cock had never been this full. Only his dreams had he ever seen Mike aroused.

Micky had been with men a few times at parties and experimented a little as a teenager. He liked girls and their soft tight pussies, but there was something about a man too.

Mike had always intrigued him. There was something about Mike that Micky wanted to touch or feel. It would be fun to give Mike the most incredible blowjob, but what he really wanted to do was fuck him. Mike was usually so controlling, and Micky wanted to show him how good it could feel to be controlled too.

He watched with fascination, feeling his own cock grow from limp to hard, as Mike pumped his rod in time to whatever day dream he was having.

Micky couldn't keep to himself any longer. Walking as quietly as possible, he stood before the bandstand, watching Mike in the flicker of candlelight. His eyes were closed, and he grunted a little as his hands started to move in a faster pace to his dream. Micky dropped to his knees beside Mike and took his hands away from his cock

Mike's eyes opened with surprise.

"What the ...." he exclaimed. He looked up to see Micky kneeling beside him. "Micky, I..."

Micky didn't hear him. All he noticed was the engorged cock before him.

"Beautiful," he murmured before lowering his head. Micky engulfed the cock with his mouth, swirling his tongue around it greedily. Mike groaned with the feeling and lay back, watching the curly haired man suck him.

"Micky?" Mike was confused by his friend's actions, but it was too good to argue.

Micky let his instincts guide him as he felt the stiff rod in his mouth. He teased unmercifully, speeding up and slowing down, making Mike moan with pleasure and frustration. The power he had over Mike was making his own cock throb with need.

Mike wasn't going to question Micky. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. Micky was actually making him dizzy. Who'd have ever thought he could be so commanding? Finally, Mike felt Micky suck him deep inside, quickly and forcefully. He moved his hips up, fucking that hot mouth until a shudder ran through his groin and the warm juices spilled from him. He fell back with his eyes closed, breathing heavily. Though Micky had done most of the work, Mike felt like he'd just run a marathon. He gradually realized that Micky had swallowed the salty liquid and was now playfully licking Mike's deflating member. His breathing calmed and he opened his eyes to see Micky staring down at him.

"That was some ride," Mike said.

Micky smiled. "Glad you enjoyed it."

Micky moved down beside him, bringing his lips to Mike's neck and nibbling slowly on his pressure point. It felt so good. Mike turned onto his side, seeking Micky's lips. Had they always been so kissable? He'd never noticed before. They fit so well against his own, and he licked and sucked at them hungrily. And it was amazing how well their bodies fit together - so much firm, silky flesh to touch and stroke.

Micky moved to lie on top of Mike and started to grind his hips against him, letting him know he wanted more. He pulled away, trying to catch his breath. "Mike?"

"What babe?" Mike looked up at him with a lazy smile.

"I want to... to be in you." He rose up on his knees and lowered his pajama bottoms. His rod dropped hard before him. "I ..."

"Hold on a second."

Mike got up and headed towards the kitchen. He returned to the blanket with a bottle of cooking oil and sat down.

"Want me on my back or on my knees?"

Micky couldn't quite believe it was going to be this easy. "Back," he replied.

Mike lay back and watched as Micky took the oil and worked some through his fingers. He brought one slender finger to Mike's ass and slipped it inside, wiggling it around and loosening Mike up. Mike watched Micky's face as he worked at his task. Micky slipped a second finger in and moved both of them back and forth, crooked up. He used long strokes, causing a hitch in Mike's breathing each time he brushed against a sensitive spot. A few more strokes of his fingers, and he pulled them back out. This time, he spread the oil over his thick cock, carefully coating every part of it. He brought the head to Mike's ass and slowly pushed in.

Mike closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Micky slipped into his tight ass. He wasn't a virgin, but it had been a while since someone had fucked him there.

Micky took care to move slowly and then settle for a moment. He didn't want to hurt Mike. As Mike's body relaxed, Micky saw him open his eyes and give a nod. Micky slowly moved his hips back and forth, letting Mike get a feel for him moving. After a few short thrusts, Micky started to make longer movements, sliding himself all the way inside before pulling back again. The head of his cock slid against Mike's prostrate gland, and he felt Mike shimmer beneath him. Micky adjusted himself to stroke it with each thrust.

As Mike's eyes closed again, Micky could feel him letting go, allowing his body to drift under Micky's control. Micky thrust faster, his need beckoning him to come soon. He changed position a little again to thrust deep into Mike.

Mike's own hips were bucking against him, moving in time to Micky's rhythm, bringing them closer with each thrust of Micky's slender hips. Mike raised his hips and held them high as he came once more, causing Micky to erupt with a powerful surge and a moan that seemed to come from the deepest depths of his soul.

Mike lowered his hips and Micky collapsed on top of him. Mike wrapped his arms around Micky, savoring the weight of his body on him as they slowly recovered from their exertion together. Micky fell asleep in Mike's arms.

Mike remained awake for a while, not quite believing his luck. His best friend had just given him an amazing blowjob and fucked him silly. More than that, Micky had taken control - and Mike had let him! He smiled a little as he wondered how Micky would react to that. Gradually, Mike fell into deep sleep, lulled into complete peacefulness by the sound of Micky's soft snoring and the easy rhythm of his breathing.

The storm came in. Lightening flashed and the wind whipped, until the thunder woke Micky and Mike. Their first instinct was to close the windows to keep the rain out. Once that was done, Micky turned on a small lamp.

Mike was still naked; however, Micky had pulled up his pants when he'd gotten up. Mike felt exposed. He found his shorts and jeans on a chair and pulled them on. There was silence between them. The only thing to be heard was the noise of the storm raging outside.

Micky sat on the couch, pulling a pillow to hold against his chest, insecurity creeping through him. Did he do wrong by acting out? Did Mike hate him?

Mike stood some feet away, wondering to himself if it had been a mistake to let Micky take him. Did Micky respect him?

"Micky?" he asked finally.

Micky looked up at him.

"About earlier..." He started, but found himself unable to put words to his questions.

"You don't hate me, do you Mike?"

Mike shook his head. "I could never hate you, Micky." His voice sounded tender. "You gave me something I haven't felt for a long time."

Micky relaxed. He smiled up at Mike. "Now what," he asked.

"What about?" Mike was puzzled by the question.

"Was it a one-time thing or ...." he could only hope Mike would let him play again.

"I still like girls, Micky."

"Oh I like girls too, but sometimes there's something missing." He stood up and walked over to Mike. "Something that only can be found with a friend." He wrapped his arms around Mike and hugged him. He took a deep breath, smelling Mike's scent. "Don't say no, Mike, please."

Mike agreed, "I won't say no. It felt good. I can't deny it." He rubbed Micky's back for a minute then gave a yawn. "I think it's time to head to bed."

Micky reluctantly pulled away and nodded. Mike stopped him and Micky looked at him. "When ever you need me, I'm there for you."

"Never doubted it."


End file.
